


More Ideas

by Aurix_Morsinger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurix_Morsinger/pseuds/Aurix_Morsinger
Summary: Assorted OC-centric ideas that I need to get out of my head.





	1. The Lagoon

The water swirled around her smoothly, catching on her hair, tugging at her clothes, pressing on her chest. The current tugged teasingly against her limbs, pulling her further out from the shore. It was cool against her skin, and the sun beat down against her face as she drifted. The world was pleasantly muffled. Time passed strangely; her eyes stayed closed, and she slowly sank into meditation.

~~~~~  
She was back in the water again. The current had missed her. She dove deep, kicking to the bottom, her hair flowing behind her. As always, her eyes were closed. She felt her way along the bottom of the lagoon until she found a smooth rock firmly attached to the ground. A slight smile appeared on her face. She dug her hands into the hard edges and relaxed, a strange buoy on the seafloor as curious fish nosed around her.

~~~~~

Years passed, and slowly the girl stopped coming as often. The sea was sad to see her go, but eventually, there was no evidence that a little girl and her family had ever lived there, and the area moved on.


	2. Loivissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a fanfic that I started when I was 14 and then left to die in my drafts.

It was cold that night, she remembered. Cold, dark, and wet. She was meant to be back hours ago, her mother sick as she was. She just couldn't bear watching her mother, her only form of semi-human contact, just waste away into nothing.

She had found deer tracks, still fresh in the snow, on her way back home. "It was a good thing too," she muttered quietly. Her mother couldn't eat fish; it made her swell and cut off her air if she tried. She had seen it before when she was little. It was not a pretty sight.

That was why she crouched there, dangerously still for one so cold, not even shivering. She was close to the deer. Slowly, carefully, she crept through the undergrowth in her bare feet, barely leaving an indent on the dry leaves.

Closer, closer... She kept through the air, catching the young deer by the neck and twisting hard as the rest of the herd fled.  _ CRACK _ ! It was a clean kill, and most importantly, it was meat that her mother could eat without strain.

Loivissa was quick as she sprung through the trees, the deer tightly strapped to her shoulders by a long leather rope. She was excited, no, ecstatic even. She finally had something that would last them until the traders came to that town that laid just under the mountains. They always had medicine on them, and she could always leave something valuable behind in its place. It wouldn't be very hard.

Her gait slowed down some. She was nearing the ward line. She would need to pause there to reinforce them before she went in.

~~~~~

When she came in after gutting and skinning the deer, she knew that her mother would likely not survive the night. Her breath came slow and shuddering, and she was limp except for her hands. Loivissa bit back tears, struggling not to cry. She didn't  _ want  _ to say goodbye! She didn't want her mother to leave her.

Her mother's eyes fluttered open. When she spoke, her voice, usually so strong and liquid, was hoarse with disuse. "Come here Loivissa. I want to say my goodbyes."

The young woman obeyed, tears streaming down her face silently. When she reached her mother, she clutched her hand softly. She didn’t protest even when, quietly, her mother blessed her with all she had left. Wishing her longevity and happiness, protection from those that mean her ill, and a companion to be by her side in times of trial.

Her voice went on and on, still lyrical in sound, until Loivissa fell asleep. When she awoke, her mother was dead. 

~~~~~

As she dug her mother's grave, Loivissa chanted the burial rights as she had been taught. It was tiring work, but she refused to complain, even in her mind.

As she worked, she slowly started drifting, remembering the times before her mother got sick, when she still had the energy to teach her to hunt, clean, cook, and sew. It was nice, and her body slowly grew warm from exertion and her mind drifted, so much so that she didn't, at first realize that she had hit something other than to be irritated that a stubborn rock was interrupting her grieving process.

Then, the shovel dented. the sound of twisting metal felt like screeching to her sensitive ears, and she immediately let go to clap her hands over them. After she had recovered, she looked down, about to pick up both shovel and rock and throw them away, when she stopped.

Under the ruined shovel gleamed a beautiful greyish lavender stone. It was looked long enough to reach from her elbow to her fingertips and was wider around than her muscled thigh. When she tapped it with a carefully sharpened fingernail, it let out a beautifully pure note. She grinned. This would be a perfect addition to her collection of strange stones. It was by far one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

She picked it up and put it in her bedroom before going back out and burying her mother. She planted a small oak sapling where she'd been buried, and sprinkled the growth mixture on top. It started to grow, and she smiled, happy that her mother would be protected by such a proud tree.


End file.
